


Retreat

by SteveGarbage



Series: Doropetra Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681516
Kudos: 13
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Retreat

She yawns.

The dim orange-yellow of the library candlelight makes her hair look dark as wine.

She reaches to turn the page and Dorothea meets her hand at the corner.

“Let's call it a night.”

Her skin is always warm, as if she had just come out from under the Brigid sun. The ascot at her neck is unbound, her collar open just slightly.

Petra smiles.

 _Sleep in my room?_ Dorothea wants to ask.

Their dorm rooms are next door. Why would Petra need to stay over? She might misunderstand. Make it awkward.

Another time, perhaps.

Dorothea withdraws her hand.


End file.
